A plurality of integrated circuit devices are manufactured in well-known manner in and on a single wafer of semiconductor or other material. Prior to slicing the wafer to free each of the integrated circuit devices for encapsulation, predetermined test sequences are run on each on-wafer integrated circuit device to determine if each device is operating in its intended manner. A probe card, which has a plurality of depending electrode fingers configured to conform to the particular geometry of the integrated circuit devices manufactured on the wafer, is connected to automatic testing equipment (ATE) which runs the predetermined test sequences. The wafer and probecard are moved relatively to each other until all of the integrated circuit devices on the substrate have been tested by the ATE.
Certain classes of integrated circuit devices are intended for operation at temperatures other than ambient temperature, and cryogenic and other probe stations are known that are operative to provide testing of such integrated circuit devices at the cryogenic and other temperatures at which these integrated circuit devices are intended to operate. In one such heretofore known cryogenic test station, an enclosure is provided having a top opening and a removable optical window. A spring-loaded slide mechanism is provided in the enclosure proximate the opening for receiving the probecard. A micrometer adjustment head is provided that cooperates with the spring-loaded slide for accommodating differing thickness probecards. A chuck is provided that is movable subjacent the probecard for receiving the semiconductor wafer having the integrated circuit devices thereon to be tested. The chuck is provided with openings therein for receiving resistive heating elements, and is provided with a plenum for allowing liquid nitrogen to boil therein. The plenum is connected to a source of liquid nitrogen via an input flow conduit, and is connected to ambient via an output flow conduit. Three different exhausts of varying orifice size are provided in the output flow conduit for selecting three different liquid nitrogen flow rates and corresponding high, medium, and low-temperature regimes. A temperature sensor is provided for sensing the chuck temperature and a temperature controller responsive to the temperature of the chuck is provided for controlling the heat supplied by the resistive elements. The three different exhausts provide gross temperature control in the selected one of the high, medium, and low-temperature regimes, and the resistive elements provide fine temperature control to a predetermined temperature stability within any given regime of gross temperature control. A .theta. actuator is provided for rotating the chuck, a Z-actuator is provided for moving the chuck up and down, and an X,Y table mounted on ball-bushings is provided for stepping the chuck in the plane of the chuck. A single-wafer load-lock is provided for inserting a wafer to be tested into and for removing a wafer after testing out of the cryogenic test station. The load-lock is provided with a pivoting top cover through which the wafer is inserted and removed that opens to ambient, and a sliding door is provided between the load-lock and the chuck of the cryogenic station. A single-wafer vacuum-pickup arm is provided for linearly moving the substrates between the top surface of the chuck and the load-lock. The load-lock and the enclosure of the station are provided with a positive pressure nitrogen environment for preventing moisture condensation on the cold test surfaces of the cryogenic testing station.